What will happen?
by ewwsoup
Summary: Chase still loves Zoey, Zoey's still oblivious. What will happen when they go on a two week camping trip with their class? read and find out.
1. Opener

Before his climax, the dorm room door opened. Chase threw the magazine on the ground and grabbed a pillow to try and help hide his erection.

Michael was the one who entered. He busted in and threw his bag on his bed. Chase's face flushed with embarrassment. Michael didn't notice the particular placing of the pillow. "God! I hate school!" He shouted. Chase felt his erection go away. As soon as it did he zipped up his pants. "What happened?" He asked. "Well in class to-" Michael stopped in mid sentence. "Do- do you want me to come back in about five minutes?" Michael asked.

"What? Why?" Chase asked.

Michael pointed at the playboy thrown carelessly on the floor by Chase's bed. "That."

"Oh, that." Chase took in a deep breath, "Nope, moment's gone."

---

"Oh please, please, please can we go see a movie?" Lola begged Zoey.

"You can!" Zoey said trying to shoo off Lola. The two were walking outside toward their dorm room.

"You know that if I go alone there is a 50 chance of Stinkco-Blinkco sitting next to me!"

"Steve Blinkco isn't that bad! You might have a lot in common with him actually!"

"ZOEY!" Lola whined and walked in front of Zoey to stop her. "Please!"

Zoey sighed, "Fine. But if I miss my dinner with Chase and Michael because of you-"

"I know, I know. You'll have my head soaked in honey. I promise you won't!"

"Ok then." Zoey confirmed. Lola was happy. For the past week Steve Blinkco has had a huge crush on Lola. The problem with him is, he perspires a lot, so he isn't the best smelling. Blinkco over heard that Lola was going to see a movie tonight, so he planned on going to see the same movie. As long as Lola has one body guard, then she can sit on the end with Zoey next to her. And there would be no open seat next to her. Her planned worked almost perfect. The two girls got to the movie theater late, so there were no end seats. But, there was a seat in the center next to an empty seat. Or so they thought. Stinkco-Blinkco ended up to be the owner of that seat.

Zoey didn't get to the sushi bar until 15 minutes after Chase and Michael arrived. "I'm sorry guys, the movie ran late."

Chase smiled, "No problem. We've been drinking some damn good water."

"Yep," Michael agreed, "I'm on my 7th glass."

The two guys laughed.

"You guys! I said that I was sorry about being late!" Zoey debated.

During dinner, the three exchanged interesting stories and made fun of Logan. Dinner was overall fun. At least for Zoey and Michael. Chase zoned out whenever Zoey talked. He was lost in her eyes. Half the time he seemed like a complete jerk, because he heard about 20 of her conversation.

"Shit, look at the time. I have to head back and finish my book report. Bye guys!" Michael said looking at his watch.

"Bye!" Chase and Zoey said almost simultaneously. The two teens walked to a fountain in the main court and sat on the wall of the fountain. They sat and talked for what seemed like hours. About almost nothing. Just the littlest things. These conversations made both of them happy.

**Short opener. I apologize if your offended by the beginning. It used to be different, and I changed it to make it more T. There wont be anything else like that, or more than that unless I change the rating to M. I don't plan on doing that. Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll like future chapters. )**


	2. The Trip

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Zoey turned over in her bed to face the alarm clock. It read 7:45. She shut it off and stood up to stretch her arms up. Lola was trying to catch the last few precious moments of her dream while Quinn was up and ready to start the day. It almost seemed that she had been up hours before. She had everything ready to go and she was dress to go out in public.

"Morning, Quinn." Zoey yawned.

"Good morning Zoey." Quinn replied back smiling.

"Why are you up so early?" Zoey questioned.

"Oh no reason, I just had to check the status of my new experiment. I'm trying to-"

"It's ok, I don't need to know." Zoey interrupted. "Lola! Wake up!" Zoey took a stuff animal at the end of Lola's mattress and threw it at Lola.

Lola moaned in hatred. She stayed up almost all night trying to wash off any skin flakes that might have fallen onto her from Steve Blinkco. "Go away!" she growled.

"Lola, you can't be late again. You'll get a detention."

Lola turned over and sat up slowly, "Fine."

The three girls all walked to class just before the bell rang. The room was filled with chatting teenagers laughing and yelling across the room. When the bell rang the teacher, Mr. Robertson, entered the room, "Class that was the bell, quiet down." The class fell silent gradually. "Ok, class. Now I know that all of you were excited to go to the interactive science center, but the trip was cancelled." The class let out a loud 'Awl!'

"Why, Mr. Robertson?" Chase asked.

"Well, someone decided that it would be funny to go and write letters and words on all of the leaves on the fake trees. Some obscene and some not." Reported Mr. Robertson. The class giggled. "So instead, we're going to go somewhere else. We're going to go on a two week camping trip in Yosemite, Wisconsin."

At first the room was totally silent, and then was filled with cheers.

After class as Zoey walked to her next class, Chase caught up to Zoey. "Hey, Zoey! Are you excited to go to Wisconsin?"

"Yea! It's going to be… fun!" She said uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Chased asked, "You've always seemed like the out doors type."

"I just don't like Wisconsin." Zoey said, half smiling.

"What? It's like the land of cheese though!" Chase joked.

"Well, you know I love that wonderful cheese, but I just don't like the place."

"You're still going to go, right?" Chase asked almost worried.

"Of course! Why would I pass up a chance to do that?" Zoey exclaimed.

"Good! Because if you didn't we would have more fun than you." He teased.

At lunch, the group met at a table. Logan had a pile of rice on his plate. "Uh, Logan. Just because you eat rice, doesn't make you Japanese." Lola joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny. For your information, Michael bet me that I couldn't eat anything but rice and water for a week. And you know me ladies, I can't refuse a challenge."

"Be prepared to give me 50 bucks soon Logan!" Michael laughed almost evilly.

"Don't count on it. I could go on Survivor and win the million dollars, let alone your lousy 50 dollars." Logan said flexing his arm muscles.

"Yea you keep telling yourself that man."

"Hey what are you supposed to do about the camping trip? They're going to have more than just rice." Zoey stated.

"I'm going to bring my own rice. And I'm sure there's water there."

"Good luck with that." Lola said and returned to eating.


	3. First Night

Three days later was the day to leave for the trip. The class was outside in front of the buses waiting to get on. Mr. Robertson listed all of the rues that were to be followed. No going anywhere without a buddy, lanterns out by one, no pranks, tents have to have the same gender (i.e. girls tents, boy's tents), and everything else. When the rules were recited each student had to turn in a contract that said that they would follow these rules.

Everyone sat near each other on the bus. Quinn and Mark sat next to each other, while Lola and Zoey sat next to each other. Michael and Chase were in the same row on the opposite side of the aisle from Zoey and Lola. Logan sat behind them alone. The bus was swollen from laughter and talking. Not one person was quiet, until that night, everyone fell asleep. It took three days to get to the camp grounds, with stops to get food.

"Class! Set up your tents. We will start a lesson in 20 minutes!" announced Mr. Robertson. Everyone retrieved their camp gear and set it up. Back at PCA Lola, Quinn and Zoey vowed they would share a tent together. With the help of Quinn, their tent was decked out with comfort. Zoey and Lola were uneasy at first agreeing to use one of Quinn's Quinn-ventions.

All of the students met at a base cabin, all of the tents surrounded this cabin. Of, course this was where Mr. Robertson and the rest of the chaperones slept at night. "Today, before we go on a nature walk tomorrow, we are going to talk about trees." Throughout the lecture, Zoey and Lola passed notes to each other with paper from a notebook that Zoey brought. They were entertaining notes, at least compared to the lesson.

That night Zoey couldn't sleep. She decided to walk around outside. It was clearly against the rules to do this, but she didn't care. She was tired, and couldn't sleep. She walked away from the camp ground of her class. Trees weren't as close together as other parts of the forest. She found a nice place to sit. It was calm, and must have been at least a mile from the came site. She sat at the base of a tall tree. The only light was of the moon. She sat and looked at her surroundings. She dozed off a little and fell in a light sleep. She woke up to the sound of footsteps in the leaves. She looked towards the sound. She saw the outline of a man. When the man came closer, Zoey could easily identify him as Chase.

"What are you doing out late?" Chased asked sitting sown next to Zoey.

"I feel obligated to ask you the same thing." Zoey laughed.

"No, really, why are you out here." Chase became half way serious.

"I just couldn't sleep. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel ok in there." She explained.

"This doesn't have to do with you not liking Wisconsin, is it?" Chase teased.

"No, I just wasn't… I don't know. Why are you out here?"

"I have restless legs syndrome." Chase said sarcastically. Zoey laughed and rested her head on Chase's shoulder. Chase could smell her sweet hairspray. It smelled like apples. Chase had always been a sucker for girls that smelled like fruit. His ex-girlfriend Rebecca always smelled like papayas. His ex-girlfriend Nikki smelled like oranges. Chase put his arm around Zoey. About five minutes later Zoey fell asleep on his shoulder. He was still wide awake. Eventually Zoey maneuvered herself in her slumber so her head rested on Chase's thighs. Chase finally fell asleep.

In the morning Logan and Quinn set out to find Chase and Zoey. "Oh! Where could they have gone?" Quinn asked herself while looking behind trees.

"Beats me, I don't really care. Well at least I don't care about Chase. Zoey is a girl that you need to keep in this world. For all the guys to look at." Said Logan with crossed arms. He walk slowly with a panicking Quinn.

"Logan! This isn't funny! We may never find them!" Quinn was freaking.

"Hey, guess what." Loan said in a kind of hushed tone.

"Logan, I'm not gong to play games right now!"

Logan grabbed Quinn's arms, "I found them." Logan spun Quinn around to show her two bodies under a tree. Quinn and Logan went into jog toward them. "Zoey! Chase!" Quinn called. "Zoe!" called Logan. When they approached the two teens they found them asleep.

"Zoey!" Quinn dropped to her knees to wake Zoey.

"Hey! Fag! Wake up!" Logan threw a stick Chase's head.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that?" Cha said through sleepy eyes.

"Wha-what?" Zoey sat up.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Quinn asked.

Zoey stood up and bushed herself off, "I couldn't sleep so I took a walk out here, and then Chase showed up and I fell asleep on his shoulder." she explained.

Logan gave Chase a look asking, _'What really happed?'_

Chase gave a look back saying, _'It's the truth, I swear!'_


	4. To The Water

**Personally, I think this chapter is better than the first three. You'll see. And I've noticed that I had 24 hits……but no reviews….. Now who can fix that problem? Ha ha, joking (sort of). Enjoy!**

The four of them returned to the camp site for breakfast. Of course, Logan was still under the bet on his fourth day, so he had to eat rice. After breakfast the class went on a nature trail. "Remember class! Please tell me if you need to use the restroom. Unfortunately, if you wait until we get to far out, you will have to use a tree. So go now or forever hold your bladder." announced Mr. Robertson.

Logan knew he had to go, but they only had five minutes to go. He was constipated for the past few days because of all the rice. He knew if he went it would be a lot longer.

Zoey and Chase stayed in the back and talked. When the group passed by a stream Zoey got an idea, "Hey Chase, let's ditch." She whispered into Chase's ear that made him quiver.

"What if someone notices?" He asked.

"No one will if we do it quietly." She smiled.

The class stopped by a huge tree for Mr. Robertson to talk about it. When the class stopped, Chase and Zoey walked behind the tree and waited until the class walked on. When they were far enough away, Chase and Zoey ran to the stream. When they got there they laughed at themselves and were proud that they escaped without anyone noticing. Zoey and Chase walked down to the water. After moments of watching the beautiful scene, Zoey began to take off her shirt.

"Whoa! Wait a second! What are you doing?" Chase asked alarmed.

"I want to go swimming and can't get my clothes wet." She laughed.

"So, you're just going to strip in front of me?" Chase asked.

"Good point. Turn around for a minute." Zoey said.

_'Damn'_ he thought, I shouldn't have said anything. Zoey got undressed and laid her clothes out on a boulder and got in the water. When her body was submerged in water and the only skin you could see was her shoulders, she said, "Ok, you can turn around now." Chase did, and was amazed that even Zoey's underwear was sitting upon the rock. "Well, aren't you going to join me? I feel kind of stupid being in here all alone." She laughed. Chase took off his shirt and shoes, before taking his pants off he said, "Hey, I know I'm hot, but if I couldn't look, you can't either." Zoey laughed and turned around.

When Chase was naked he walked into the water. He went about belly button deep. Zoey thought nothing of them both being naked. She was so comfortable with Chase that he was her best friend ever. Chase however, was very confused. Did she want him? Was she teasing him on purpose? Chase didn't try to suggest anything sexual to Zoey. Because he was unsure of what she wanted, or thought.

Zoey laughed and smiled. She really enjoyed swimming in the stream. The two talked and made up stories together. In fact, Zoey enjoyed it so much, she swam a little to close to chase and Chase accidentally grazed her left breast with his hand. When this happened, Chase was in sheer joy to touch her skin. But he quickly brought his hand close to his body away from her, to avoid anymore contact. Zoey laughed, "Sorry about that." Zoey was getting high on swimming. She had a totally different personality. It made Chase happy. Chase always wanted nothing more than Zoey's happiness. As long as she was happy, he was too. He felt almost obliged to confess his love for her right there. But he just couldn't. Zoey had no confession to make. To her, Chase was a friend, and only a friend.

After about an hour or so, Chase and Zoey got out of the water and got dressed. They talked some more until they say that their class was walking past on their way back to camp. When they saw the class, they ran to catch up and walk behind, and act as if they were there the whole time.

When the class got back it was about seven at night. Zoey, Quinn and Lola returned to there tent. Quinn and Lola were wiped out.

"Hey, why is you're hair wet Zoey?" Quinn asked with a detective face.

Zoey blushed. "Yea, why? I don't remember seeing you most of the nature walk. Where'd you go?" Lola questioned.

"What are you hiding from us?" Quinn asked.


	5. Confessions

**Uber short chapter lol. Hope you like it. I guess.**

"You know me to well." Zoey laughed, "Well me and Chase ditched."

"Oh! To where?" Quinn smiled.

"Remember that stream that we walked by? Well, me and Chase went swimming." Zoey explained.

"But, wait, your clothes aren't-" Lola stopped mid sentence and gasped. "You skinny dipped?" She was hushed when she asked this.

"Yea." Zoey said.

The two girls gasped. "You let Chase see… YOU?"

"No! I made him turn around. I made sure he didn't see anything." Zoey revealed.

"Wait, did you see him naked?" Lola asked.

"No. He did the same."

"So let me get this straight, you skinny dipped with Chase, and now you're dating?" Quinn asked.

"No, we aren't dating." Zoey said kind of astonished that that came up.

"Then why were you naked? With him?" Quinn asked confused.

"I just didn't want to get m clothes wet! And he didn't see or touch anything. Well-"

"Well what?" Lola urged Zoey to complete her sentence.

"Well, I did accidentally hit his hand… with my breast. But he didn't seem to care, along with me. He and I both know that we're just friends!"

-------

"Where were you, man?" Michael asked Chase as they tried to fix their tent. It had fallen during the nature walk because of bad construction on Logan's part.

"When?" Chase pretended that he didn't know what Michael was talking about.

"During the nature walk."

"I was with the group what are you talking about?" Chase lied.

"Uh, no you weren't. Everyone noticed you and Zoey were gone after a while. And your hair's wet. Where'd you go."

"Fine, you caught me. We went to the stream." Chase confessed.

"Uh, no, your clothes must dry faster than your hair." Michael said sarcastically. "What went on by the water, Chase?"

"Well, we went skinny dipping." He murmured hoping Michael wouldn't understand and just let go of it.

"You did what? Wait. You didn't have sex… did you?" Michael asked.

Chase was silent for a moment.

"Did you really?" Michael was surprised that Chase and Zoey finally got together.

"No! We didn't we didn't even touch each other. I never saw her naked and she never saw me naked. Ok?" Chase explained.

"So are you two like a couple?" Michael asked.

Chase stopped what he was doing. "No, no we aren't. We're just… friends."


	6. So Many Fights

That night, Chase couldn't sleep.

His mind raced with questions.

_Why did she want to skinny dip with Him?_

_Did she feel the same way as he did?_

_Should he tell her about his feelings?_

_What if she doesn't feel the same way?_

Chase stood up and walked out of the tent. He needed to get his mind off of things by pacing. After about 15 minutes a head popped out of his tent. "What the hell are you doing this late at night?"

It was Logan, "I'm just thinking." Chase replied.

Logan sighed with annoyance, "What's wrong?" He stepped out of the tent. His hair was a mess. It had three main spike-like areas. It was hard for Chase to keep from laughing.

"It's about Zoey…" Chase started.

"Big surprise, now what happened?"

"I think she feels the some way I do, but I don't know for sure. And I can't confess my love to her until I know for sure she loves me." Chase said all in one breath.

"Look, just, move on. She's driving you crazy. And it's not healthy for a guy your age to not have made out with more than three girls. Start living life. Date girls, and dump them. Don't just get stuck on one, she'll destroy you." Logan said this as if Chase was dumb.

"That's not how I work. I want Zoey. That's the only girl I want, no one else. I love her." Chase debated.

"She's going to break your heat, to avoid that, you have to be heartless." Logan thought this was going to be the last of the conversation. As Logan walked back to unzip the tent, Chase pulled him back. Chase's eyes full of hatred. Chase's heartbeat sped up. Finally, Chase punched Logan's face.

"What the fuck was that? What the hell is your problem?" Logan's nose started to bleed.

"I'm tired of you and your 'actions'! You broke Zoey's heart before. You slept with her before and ripped her heart out by dumping her. I don't even know why she's your friend anymore! She never deserved you. You made her think you loved her and you tricked her. Only God knows why she tolerates you anymore!" Chase yelled.

"Chase I-" Logan started.

"Shut up! I swear! You make me sick!" Chased was right up in Logan's face screaming.

"Don't _ever_ talk to me like that!" Logan yelled.

Michael woke up and ran outside where the two were fighting. He got in between the two, "Hey! Chill! Stop!" Chase backed up about five feet.

"Look, Chase. You're probably over tired. Go to bed. You'll be fine in the morning."

Chase instead walked away from the camp ground. He went and sat under that same tree from the last night. He slept calmed down and returned back to the tent to go to sleep.

In the morning Chase apologized to Logan, Logan accepted but sent glares at Chase the whole morning.

Today Mr. Robertson was too tired to take everyone to the mountain so instead he dubbed it as arts and crafts day. Lola was interested in making a woodchip necklace. Unfortunately it was hot outside. So everyone was sweating. "Hey! Lola! Josh smells like Stinkco! Maybe when you and Stinkco break up you can date Josh!" yelled Matt.

"Shut the fuck up Matt!" yelled Zoey.

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Water-fuck!" Matt and his buddies laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoey walked over to Matt with a glare.

"Come on! We all know you had sex with someone in the stream yesterday!"

"What? No! No, I didn't!" Zoey defended herself.

"Yea, you and some kid, Kevin saw you and him run off towards the stream! And you guys were gone for a while. Did you do a little _uh-uh_ there?" Matt popped his pelvis out each 'uh'.

Zoey looked at her friends, and looked back, "No I didn't. I did go to the stream but I did not have sex."

"Stop pretending! We all know you aren't a virgin!" said Paul.

Lola and Quinn got up and walked over to defend Zoey, "Hey, stop having fantasies about Zoey and get your own girl!" snapped Quinn.

"Hey, Zoey. If I bring you to the river will you give me a blowjob? What will you do if I bring you to the ocean?" laughed Josh.

"Come on Zoe, let's leave the jackasses to their jacking off." Lola said as she led Zoey away from the guys.

Zoey was angry. She could hardly stand it. But by lunch she calmed down.

Logan was less angry at Chase. They talked and laughed. Suddenly, they heard yelling.

All of them looked toward the yells and chants saying "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Josh and Paul were fighting. No one really knew why, or cared why. The only reason why people paid attention was because of the fighting. Zoey, Michael, Chase, and Lola stood up to go see what was happening. Paul was straddled over Josh and punching him. Finally Josh got the strength to push Paul over. Josh started kicking Paul.

Soon, a Mr. Robertson ran over, "HEY! Hey! Stop it you two! Now!" The two boys stopped fighting and were bloody.

Mr. Robertson called the trip short, and everyone had to go back to PCA, except Paul and Josh, Paul was expelled for starting the fight, and Josh was suspended for the month. Some people were excited to go back, others weren't. Because the class was scheduled to be gone for two weeks they still had a week and a half of no school. But everyone still had to be on the PCA campus or be back at PCA by nine.

Chase knew how he was going to try to figure out if Zoey wanted him or not.


	7. Down In The Coutyard

**I am so proud of my own writing! You have no idea! I read my previous chapters and I thought, "I wrote that???" **

**And also…**

**GASP!**

**An UPDATE?!?!?!? From her? No… Seriously? No way!**

**Enjoy! **

The next day, the group of students made it back to PCA safely.

"Hey, Zoey!" Chase called out to the blonde after getting off the bus.

She turned around and smiled when she saw her caller. "Yea, Chase?"

"Can we meet up later tonight? By the fountain at about 10-ish?"

"Sure! I'm just going to go unpack and hang with Lola and Quinn the day." The two walked their separate ways. When Chase returned to his dorm room, he unpacked is stuff and put it all in its place. He jumped on his mattress and stared at the bottom of the bunk above him.

Michael walked in and saw Chase on his bed. "What's up, dude?"

Chase sat up and looked at his shoes that we next to the closet door. "I don't know, man. I, I just don't know."

Michael sighed, "You aren't thinking about Zoey are you?"

Chase looked up at Michael's face with a look saying, _'help me'_.

"Awl man! What the hell? You have to think of other things. Like… cats! Think about cats! Think about how cute the babies are and how ugly those old scrawny hairless ones are." Michael suggested.

"Why would I want to think of cats? I'm allergic."

"Well then think about fish!" Michael sassed back. "I'm going on a date with Vanessa, you going to be ok?" Michael dug through his drawer looking for something.

"Yea, I think I'll be fine. I'm just going to try to take a nap. I couldn't sleep on the ride back." Chase slumped back.

Michael pulled out a tube of Tag and sprayed it over his torso and shoulders. Chase coughed from the fumes. "What the hell?"

"Look, it's the same exact smell as your Axe."

"NO! Axe has extra _bow-chica-wah-wah_!" Chase joked.

Chase went to go eat dinner at Sushi Rox. He had a few california rolls and split.

It was about 8:30, Chase took a shower and got cleaned up. He went into the lounge to watch TV with a few of the guys for a while. Unfortunately no one is aloud down there after nine. So Chase decided to go towards the fountain and take his time.

Later he was found standing with his arms crossed. He drew small imaginary circles with his left foot. "Hi, Chase." Zoey said as she walked up next to him.

"Oh! Zoey! I didn't hear you." Chase was startled. He hugged Zoey.

Zoey hugged back, but said, "Uh, ok. We just saw each other today."

Chase pulled away, "Sorry." He blushed a little.

"So, why did you want to come here?" Zoey sat on the wall of the fountain that separated dry land from water. Chase sat with her and faced her, sitting on one knee.

"I don't know. I just," Chase paused, "felt closer to you the past few days."

"I've felt the same way!" Zoey said.

Chases face brightened. _Should I kiss her? Should I not? Should I just tell her I love her?_

"You know you are the best friend I have ever had, Chase."

There was that word again. _Friend._ Oh, how Chase began to loathe that word. With every letter that spelled it out.

"Is something wrong?" Zoey noted Chases face expressions.

Chase looked up from his stray wondering toward a bush. "What? No! Everything is fine!"

They sat there for about five minutes. "Ow!" Zoey cried.

Chase was startled, "What?"

"My foot. I have a cramp." Zoey held her foot close to her chest.

"Here," Chase began to untie her shoe. "I'll rub it for you."

"Oh, a best friend, a pillow, a guy to just hang out with and be totally silent, _and _a masseuse!" Zoey laughed.

Chase massaged Zoey's soft foot.

"You are perfect!" Zoey said, enjoying her foot massage. "Can you do my back too?"

Chase smiled, "Well, it'll cost you."

"I'll take it!" Zoey giggled.

Zoey turned round and pulled her hair over her shoulder. Chase almost hesitated to touch her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dug his thumbs into her shoulder blades softly. Zoey greatly got pleasure from her massage. She moaned softly, and Chase shook.

Chased walked Zoey as far as he could (No boys allowed after 9.) and wished Zoey a good night.


	8. Leading Up To

**GASP! Two updates?**

**Within about 13 hours?**

**THAT'S AMAZING!!!**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning, Chase woke up and got dressed. There was a note on the door saying that the whole gang was eating breakfast and to go meet them. He got down there and picked up a toasted bagel and cream cheese, and also an apple.

He found his friends at a table in their usual area. "Hey, guys!"

The table greeted him as he sat in-between Lola and Michael.

"We were thinking of taking a trip down to the beach today. Want to join us?" asked Lola.

"Hmm, well my schedule is all booked," Chase said sarcastically, "but I think I can squeeze some time into hanging out with my friends."

"Cool, so when should we leave?" Quinn asked.

"After lunch?" suggested Zoey.

Everyone agreed on this arrangement and planned to meet at Logan's car. He called his dad and had a Ford truck driven over for the little trip.

Quinn, Zoey, and Lola arrived first to the truck. Logan was found sitting on the tailgate of the dark blue vehicle. He helped with the girls' towels and pillows, and such. They stood there and waited a few minutes for Chase and Michael to show up.

Finally they did.

"Ok, so how are we going to work this out?" asked Logan, "The truck only seats five."

The teens thought it over for an idea. "Well, someone can sit on another's lap." Quinn suggested.

"Is that even safe?" Zoey asked doubtful.

"Well, it's safer if you sit in the back seat."

She thought for a minute, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Cool, let's leave." Logan hopped in the driver's seat, "Hurry up!"

"Wait! Whose lap do I sit on?" Zoey asked.

"Well, I'm holding stuff. So not me." said Michael.

"And I and Quinn can't hold you with out our legs dying. No offense." said Lola. Zoey understood what Lola meant.

"Well, I guess that leaves Chase." Zoey said facing him.

"Bu-uh… Ok. Let's get in."

The party got in and sat down. Zoey was the last to crawl in. She placed herself on top of Chase behind Logan's seat.

After about ten minutes Chase and Zoey finally shifted their bodies so both were comfortable. Fortunately the beach wasn't too much farther.

When they got there they parked on the beach in an area where no one else was.

Everyone got out and set up their beach spot.

They were there for quite a while. When it became dark, they set up a camp fire and roasted hot dogs. Logan heated up some rice he had. Chase sat down next to Michael, who was trying to perfect his toasted marshmallow for his s'more. "Isn't that your fifteenth marshmallow?"

"Yea, well they all get burnt." Michael estimated that his white fluff was now brown so he pulled it out of the flame. It slowly slid off the stick and into the sand. "Damn!" Michael cursed whispery.

"I think I'm going to do it." Chase lowered his voice so only Michael and him could hear.

Michael looked up at Chase's smiling face, "Do what?"

"I'm going to ask Zoey to be my girlfriend tonight."

Michael's eyes widened, "Dude! That's fantastic. Well man, I wish you lots of luck. When are you going to do it?"

"I don't know. I'll figure out something though."


	9. And An Answer Speaks

**LESS THAN 24 HOURS?!?!? Go me:p**

**Enjoy! Again!**

Later Chase walked over to Zoey and whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yea, sure what about, Chase?"

"Alone?"

The two got in the bed of the truck. There were the pillows and towels. Zoey lay down as Chase lay next to her. They pulled a towel over themselves to make a blanket. Surprisingly, the sea breeze made it very cold.

Zoey's body was facing away from Chase. And Chase held her close to his body. "What did you want to talk about?" Zoey asked.

"Do you remember your first day at PCA?" He asked softly.

"Yea, why?"

Chase swallowed. _This was it. _"Well, ever since that day that I met you, there has been something about you that just… I don't know how to describe it." Chase was nervous. His planned speech was long lost.

"Chase what are you trying to tell me?" Zoey lifted her head with slight frustration.

"I- I- I have been trying to tell you this for- for two, almost three, years. I- I love you Zoey Brooks." he stuttered.

Zoey turned over to face Chase. "What?"

Her tone of voice did not show Chase any sign that might say she felt the same way, or at least would be happy about it and be his girlfriend. "I love you." he said firmly.

Mila-seconds passed, witch felt like minutes of silence to him, until Zoey kissed him.

Chase was startled, but he kissed back and held her body close to his.

Zoey broke away and looked into Chase's eyes. They slowly opened. The two teens did not know what t do next, until Chase asked, "Are you gong to want to keep this secret? Or should we go tell them?"

Zoey thought for a second, "It's nothing against you, Chase, I just want to keep it a secret for a little bit. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'll wait." Chase lifted Zoey's hand to his face and kissed it gently.

"Hey! Guys!" Logan called from the camp fire. Chase and Zoey sat up. "We're going to head out. Chase, throw some sand on the fire and put it out." Chase slid out of the truck reluctantly, he hated this chore. But even more, he wanted to talk to Zoey more.

Zoey slid out after Chase and helped everyone pack up to leave.

On the ride back, Zoey was voted to sit on Chases lap again. But this time Chase wrapped his arms around Zoey's stomach. When the car was started and running down the road Chase kissed Zoey's arm lightly.

Chase was more than happy. He wanted to shout. The day he had been dreaming about finally happened.

--------

"So how did it go?" Michael asked as her sorted through his sock drawer. Logan was taking a shower.

Chase looked up from his pen, which he was fiddling with. "Unbelievable."

Michael sat next to Chase, "Did she say yes?"

Chase smiled, "Yeah, yeah she did."

"Dude! That's is so cool!"

"Yea," Chase snapped to reality, "but she doesn't want anyone to now."

Michael paused, "Why?"

"I'm not sure."

**Wait!!!**

**It isn't over!!!**

**I'm going to write a lot more. You'll see. Hopefully soon. I'm on a roll right now.**


	10. A Secret

**Ok, so the story, so far at 6 chapters was "AMAZING" and ""**

**And someone "luv[s it"…**

**So… why do I not have any reviews after that?**

**I may never know.  
I need to know if you like it or not people!!!!**

**It'll help me update faster.**

**Enjoy:p**

**Edit: This story will have evolved A LOT by the end of this chapter.**

Two weeks went by of Chase and Zoey sneaking around campus at night to continue their relationship.

But one night, Chase found Zoey crying softly in her hands. She was sitting against a wall. Chase sat next to her, "Zoey, what's wrong?"

Shedding many tears Zoey said, "I have to break up with you."

Chase paused, "But- but why?"

"I can't tell you. But just know I really don't want to." Zoey cried on Chase's shoulder.

"Can't we work this out?" Chase ran his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

"I love you. And I have to do this for yours and my safety."

"What do you mean by that? Zoey?"

Zoey stood up, "I really can't tell you. But just know. I love you so much." that was when Zoey walked away sobbing.

Chase sat there for a few minutes. Running through memories. He ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, and stood up. He walked slowly to his room and fell asleep.

--------

"Chase! Wake up." Michael called. It was 10:32 on a Sunday morning. "What's wrong? You never sleep this late. EVER."

"Ug. Lat night I went to meet Zoey and- she broke up with me." Chase's heart sank. It was at the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Why?"

"She didn't say. But what bugs me the most is that she said she was breaking up with me for our safety."

--------

"I did what you told me to." Zoey said into her cell phone. She paused for a reply.

"But- you said if I did you wouldn't harm him!" Pause.

"Please! Leave him alone! I'm not sneaking around with him any longer." Pause.

"No, we didn't." Pause.

"Sure. I'll see you tonight." A tear rolled down Zoey's cheek as she hung up. She whipped it away as she heard someone opening the door.

She turned around. It was Chase.

"We have to talk!" Chase said loudly as he closed the door. "What do you mean by my safety?"

"Chase! I can't tell you!" Zoey tried to avoid Chase's eyes.

He walked and sat in front of her. "I want you out of harm's way. Now tell me."

Zoey began to cry. "I would tell you. I would tell anyone but I can't." Zoey stood up and walked toward the door.

Chase intercepted her, "Damn it, Zoey! Tell me!"

"Chase! I'll be ok! Now leave!" Zoey opened the door and waited for Chase to leave.

"Zoey, I swear, if anyone ever hurts you, I'd kill them."

Zoey rubbed her forehead with her hand, still crying, "Just… leave."

--------

Zoey snuck out of her dorm room once again and walked toward the parking lot.

Unseen, Chase followed her.

At the parking lot, Zoey met a tall man. His face was hidden by the shadow of his hat.

They talked for a minute and got into the mystery man's car. Chase quickly grabbed his car keys of his rusty old blue car. The car with Zoey pulled out and drove off. Chase climbed into his car and followed. The car in front of him drove into an abandoned bar.

Chase pulled off the side of the road and turned off the ignition. He waited for Zoey and the man to enter the building before he got out of the car. He snuck around the back to find a way in. The back door was open so he walked in. The building was filled with cigarette smoke. He walked around one corner and stopped and took a step back. There were five men sitting around a poker table with cards and cigars. Zoey and the man were standing by the doorway; Zoey's expression was not a happy one.

"Hey, boss." one sleazy man said peering from his cards.

"Hi, boys. If you don't mind, I need to use the upstairs for a second with my girl." said the tall man. He pulled Zoey close to him.

"_Shore_ boss." said another man who had an accent.

The tall one pulled Zoey up the stair case.

Chase was frightened for Zoey. He could hear yelling coming from the tall man. He heard glass crash on the floor. His eyes widened. "I have to save Zoey." He said to himself.

Then it was silent except for simple rhythmic grunts and moans. About twenty minutes later, the tall man returned. He sat down at the table with the other goons.

"Whad she do, boss?" asked one.

"That bitch has been seeing some boy from her school. She says he really loves her. I just had to teach her a lesson. A girl should know never to cheat on her man." The dealer of the group passed the 'boss' a hand of cards.

"What is she doing now?" asked another.

"She's up there crying. I don't know why. I didn't hit her this time."

Chase took this opportunity to find another way upstairs without being noticed. He walked outside to find a ladder. Luckily he found one! He placed it under a window where a light was turned on. He climbed up slowly. He glanced over the windowsill and saw Zoey sitting on the edge of a bed. He knocked on the window softly, but loud enough for Zoey to hear. She turned around to see Chase. Her expression had a mixture of anger and relief. She walked over and opened the window. "Zoey! I-" Chase was interrupted by Zoey kissing him. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Zoey, I was worried about you. I had to come see if you were ok."

"Well. Now you see where I have been forced to come on those nights that I told you I needed to sleep."

"How did you get into this?"

"After Logan hurt me, I met Brad. He made me think that he loved me. The same way that Logan did. But now, I'm stuck with him, because if I was ever to leave him, he would kill me." Zoey explained.

"Zoey, you have to get out of here." Chase said trying to grab Zoey's arm.

"No! He would search for me. I'll be fine. Just get back to PCA. I'll see you in class tomorrow." Zoey closed the window and returned downstairs.

Chase, almost heart broken returned to PCA.

"Ah! There's my girl!" announced Brad as Zoey appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He gestured for Zoey to come to him. When she did he pulled her in for a small kiss. His lip ring rubbed against the edge of Zoey's lips. He had her sit on one knee of is lap.

For the rest of the night the men drank and smoked. Finally around six o'clock, Brad took Zoey back to PCA.

She took her shower and got dressed before Quinn and Lola woke up.


	11. The Next Morning

**EXTREME short chapter.**

**The next chapter, which will be much longer, is coming soon. Very soon.**

**Enjoy?**

Chase tapped his pen on his desk nervously. The bell had already rung and Zoey was not in class. But soon enough she showed up. A weight was lifted from his shoulders. "Miss Brooks, you're late," said Mr. Robertson, "Take a seat."

Zoey apologized and sat at the desk diagonally behind Chase. As Mr. Robertson returned to the lesson Chase buried his head in his arms and looked back at Zoey and mouthed there words, _'Were you ok last night?'_ Zoey nodded.

'_Why were you late?'_ he mouthed again.

"Breakfast," Zoey whispered.

After class, Zoey avoided Chase. She had no desire to talk to him right now.

Chase understood why, but was miserable about it.

------

That night Chase took a walk around PCA. He didn't bother checking to see if Zoey was at her room or not. He wondered if she got any sleep at night. He had so many questions for her, and so much hatred towards Brad.

He walked through the courtyard of PCA. He noticed that the fountain wasn't working. "Hmm, they must be cleaning-"

THWACK!


	12. Hospitalized

**Hey guys! It's another update! Hope you like it! I've been meaning to post this chapter for a while. Only because I left it on a sort of cliff hanger.**

**Enjoy!**

Chase woke up with a massive head ache. "Ug. What happened?" Chase asked himself. He then realized that he was strapped to a wooden chair by cables. He struggled free but the more he struggled pain increased. A shadow appeared from the doorway, "Hello, Chase." Chase recognized his voice as Brad's. Brad was dressed in a long black coat with a large hat. He looked about 27 years old. The moonlight from the only window in the room made Brad's stabbing blue eye's gleam. He had the corner of his lip pierced and an eyebrow piercing. Also, Chase noticed there was a scar that ran from the bottom of his chin to the opposite side of his mouth from the ring.

He stepped slowly toward Chase. "I've heard that you are friends with Zoey Brooks. Is that correct?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Chase at first did not answer. "I believe I asked you a question."

Chase did not answer again. "Very well," Brad reached into the inside breast pocket of his coat. To Chase's fear a gun was pulled out.

Chase panicked, "Yes!"

"What was that?" Brad asked, his arm was straight and aimed at Chase.

"Yes, I am friends with Zoey."

Brad lowered his arm with the gun, "Good boy. Now tell me, how close of friends are you with Zoey?" He walked in circles around Chase and spun the handgun around his fingers. His rings clanked against the gun repeatedly.

"Well-" Chase swallowed hard, tense with terror, "we've been best friends since she began going to school at PCA."

"Awl, that's cute. No! I mean further than that." Brad's questioning seemed as if he already knew the answers.

Chase fell silent again. He wanted to scream. "Me and… Zoey… have been seeing each other for a while."

"Really. Well you should know something," Brad walked closer and came face to face with Chase. He was so close, Brad could hear Chase's heartbeat, "Stay away from Zoey. She is my girl. No one steals the master's girl."

WHACK!

Everything went black for Chase once more. Brad had hit Chase upside his head with the gun.

-------

"Chase?"

"Chase are you ok?"

"Wake up."

Chase's eye squinted open.

Zoey, Michael, and Logan all stood over Chase. He was in the campus emergency room. "Guys? Wha- What's happening?"

"Dude, I found you in the parking lot." Logan said. "Your head was bleeding like crazy." Chase lifted his arm to feel his head. He had a bandage that wrapped around the cone of his head. His arms had red stripes from the cables.

He looked at his friends above him. Zoey had dried tears on her face. "You guys? Can I talk to Zoey alone?" Chase asked, and then he noticed Lola and Quinn standing at the doorway.

"Sure, man. We'll wait right outside." Michael said placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. The four of them walked out. As soon as the door closed, Zoey had tears racing down her face, "I'm so sorry, Chase. I never wanted this to happen to you."

"I know you didn't. And don't be sorry. You tried to protect me by not telling me, but I pried in. I'm sorry."

"No Chase. It's my entire fault. I'm so so so sorry!" Zoey cried.

Chase lifted his arms up to her for a hug.

---Earlier---

"Guys? What's going on?" Zoey walked into the emergency room along with Lola and Quinn.

"You texted me like four times." Lola said.

Logan looked at the girls, "It's Chase."

"What's wrong with him?" Lola asked.

"He needs stitches." Michael shortly explained.

The five of them walked down the hall where a PCA doctor was working on Chase. There was a window, so they could watch.

"I found him in the parking lot bleeding." Logan said.

'_Brad!' _Zoey yelled the name in her head loudly. She began to cry softly. She felt Quinn's arm wrap around her. "He'll be ok." Quinn reassured her.

"It's all my fault." Zoey managed to whisper.

"No it's not, Zoe."

"Yes it is!" Zoey started to yell as she pulled away from Quinn. "It's all because of me!" Zoey backed up into the wall behind her and slid down it to sit. She cried into her hands as her friends comforted her.

About an hour later a nurse came out and said, "You may see your friend now."

The five of them walked towards the room where Chase rested.

When inside, Zoey collapsed next to Chase and cried on his bed.

Logan, Michael, Quinn, and Lola talked quietly about Chase.

---Now---

The four secluded teens talked.

"Why is Zoey crying so hard?" Logan asked.

"Well, Chase is her best friend." Quinn said.

"Does she even know that Chase is completely and totally in love with her?"

"Nope, not yet." Lola answered.

"What the hell? Why doesn't he just ask her out?!?" Michael lied, for he already knew he had.

---Meanwhile---

"Chase, I love you so much. But Brad would kill me."

"Zoey," Chase said firmly, "We need to tell the police."

"I can't! You don't understand!" Zoey yelled.

The two were silent for a few minutes, until Lola opened the door a crack, "Zoey, visiting hours are over, we have to go."

Zoey looked down at Chase and mouthed the words, _"I love you so much."_

Chase was angry at her. He felt that she was being brainless. "Bye you guys, see you later."

------

For weeks, Chase was stuck in the campus doctors office. He had to stay there until his injuries were completely healed. If they weren't, there was risk of the cuts to open.

Every day Zoey and Michael would go and check on Chase after the last class of the day.

"Looks like you'll be able to get out of here tomorrow." Michael said to Chase smiling as he gave a hug.

"Yea, man. I'm dying in here." He smiled at Zoey, "I'm ready to get out of here. I miss you guys."


End file.
